Missing Moments - Bade
by marvelnerd2981
Summary: Just my ideas of what went on in the minds of Bade during some scenes, and also some completely made up episodes. I already posted this same collection whole, it is the same but in chapters. Please no hate, feel free to correct any mistakes I made and review compliments or critisms, also give suggestions of episodes or ideas I should do. :) I don't own Victorious!
1. Chapter 1

Tori Fixes Beck and Jade  
Jade's POV

"FINE. Go out with Meredith. EnJOY her cupcakes." I cast a death glare at Tori, Andre, and Beck, each in turn, making sure that the one aimed at Beck was especially scary. Flinging open the door, I heard Vega squeak in fear as I strode out. As soon as I heard it close, my strut turned into a jog. I scooped my backpack up from the floor where I left it before chasing Andre and Vega and ran out the school's front doors. Speed walking to a place where I could be alone, I felt tears sting my heavily make-upped eyes. Finally coming to the side of the school, I threw down my bag and slumped against the brick wall. Wiping underneath my eyes, I silently cursed myself. I was Jade West, scary intimidating Jade West who wasn't supposed to cry, let alone over a guy! A small sob escaped but I stifled it, and felt two more tears track down my face. I tried to think of things that made me happy: scissors, blood, scary movies, Beck. NO. Beck wasn't supposed to make me happy anymore. I thought of Beck asking out Meredith, and anger bubbled up beneath the sad. A mascara flecked tear fell onto my hand, and I wiped it on my jeans. I heard the bell ring, but it was only Sikowitz's class. I didn't care if I missed the crazy wazzbags class. Sniffing, the only thing I wanted to do was tell Beck how much I still loved him, how much I wanted to be together again, but I knew I couldn't. He didn't love me anymore.

* * *

Beck's POV

I shot Tori a look; she murmured something incoherent that I didn't even try to hear. As much as I hated to admit it, I was worried about Jade. My worries were multiplied as I saw her practically run out of school. I saw a glimpse of her face before she ran out, and we had dated long enough for me to know when she was about to cry. She always squinted her eyes when tears welled in them. I stopped at the now shut doors and I saw her walking fast around the outside of school. I sighed. I knew I had to get to class, and I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to follow her. As I turned around and began walking down the hallway, I ran into Meredith.  
"Hey, Beck!"  
Hi, Meredith. Um, hey, do you want to go to the Full Moon Jam with me?" I felt bad asking her when I knew Jade was somewhere sobbing, but I had to get over Jade, as much as I didn't want to. Meredith looked at me excitedly.  
"Of COURSE. Pick me up at my dad's shop!" She smiled so widely I thought her face would split in two, and then rushed away. I sighed again, and the bell rang. I had to get to Sikowitz's class. When I pushed through the door, I saw that only Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori were there, seated in a tightly knit group of chairs. Tori looked up and waved me over, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Where else was I going to sit? I took my seat in a red plastic chair, and looked around again for Jade. A few more kids had filtered into the classroom, but she wasn't one of them. A guilty feeling swarmed around my stomach like angry wasps, I vaguely heard Tori apologizing, and behind her Cat was talking about how her brother fell asleep in the oven. Sikowitz walked in through the back door, with his trademark coconut, and started asking Tori and Robbie about their favorite meat ball fillings. I tried to listen, but I kept zoning out. My mind flashed back to freshman year, asking out Jade outside of the music room. She looked flustered, I had suspected she wasn't asked out much. My mind's eye then warped to our first kiss, our first fight, and all the the times in between. I remembered our last fight, the breakup. Andre's hand tapping my shoulder jolted me out of the flashbacks. I looked up to see Andre gesturing towards the back of the room, where Jade had apparently just entered. Sikowitz was asking about why she was late, and I saw that her eyes were red, and her makeup looked slightly smudged. Our eyes met and I turned away quickly as she snapped a sarcastic reply to Sikowitz's question. Sighing, he returned to the front of the class and continued the lecture.

* * *

Jade's POV

I inhaled deeply. I could hear Andre announcing that the Full Moon Jam would begin soon, and I knew that meant I was on in about 2 minutes. Tugging on my vest, I peaked around the stage. I saw Beck and Meredith talking, and my eyes narrowed. Shaking my head to clear my brain, I began to warm up my voice. As much as I tried to concentrate on my scales, my head kept turning to peek at Beck, and this time when I looked over I only saw Meredith, looking way too perky. Before I could help myself, my eyes searched out Beck. He was standing by the food tables and was talking to Tori, she looked upset. Smirking at her apparent unhappiness, that put me in a better mood. Then I heard Andre announce me, and I walked onto stage. A pulse of excitement surged through me, and I took my spot behind the microphone. The music started and I began to sing. Before long, I was completely lost in my performance, the words seemed to start in my chest and pour out of my mouth, taking all my bottled up feelings for Beck with them. I was conscious of him staring at me, and after the first chorus, I found myself returning the favor. He looked to be as lost in my eyes as I was the lyrics, but right now I didn't care. I was on stage, where I had always been able to express myself, let it all out, but never had my lyrics held this much meaning behind it. The song ended much faster than I remembered from rehearsal, and I saw Beck approach me.

* * *

Beck's POV

"Well, who isn't boring?" I knew the answer in my head even before she finished the question. And then, as if on cue, she started singing, and I knew that she meant the song to be pointed at me. As I stood clapping to the beat with the rest of the crowd, it felt as though she and I were the only people on the planet, and then the song died away, and I purposefully made my way to the stage. I walked toward her slowly, our eyes not leaving each others. I said to her the words I had been harboring for months.  
"I've missed you." That was an understatement. I missed everything about her: the way she smiled when she watched a good film, how her hair looked in the morning when I visited her house even before she woke up (she was a notorious late sleeper), even how she ordered her coffee (black, three sugars). I missed Jade. It seemed like an eternity before she replied, and then we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I heard the audience still clapping. She pulled away and smiled; a smile that said a million words, and then leaned in again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pilot

Beck's POV

I kept fighting the urge to turn and look at Jade. Sikowitz was rambling about 'living the script' or something, and my friends were scattered around me: Andre to my right, Cat next to him, Robbie to my left, and the new girl Tori was next to him. Jade was sitting behind me where she likes to sit when she doesn't feel like paying attention to class and she'll sit there for the full 45 minute class period playing with my hair. But right now she was sitting cross armed, eyes staring out the window, or at least she was when I left the stage. I felt like a complete idiot for kissing Tori, some girl who I didn't even know that well, and ended up hurting and angering the girl I love. Cat, Andre, and Robbie seemed to know that I was in hot water with Jade, they seemed on edge sitting straight up and gazes locked on the front of the room. Cat looked like she was in physical pain from sitting so still, and Robbie didn't even bother to make Rex say something obnoxious, the big headed puppet was quieter than ever. Tori, however, looked as happy as ever, something that made me mad. She had possibly just wrecked a relationship out of spite, and yet she was sitting cross legged with a small smile, drinking in Sikowitz's lecture and occasionally glancing at me with a dreamy look. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze, I silently willed the bell to ring. It didn't though, not for another ten minutes. As soon as it sounded, Tori jumped up and approached me, but I only had eyes for Jade, who had fled the classroom as soon as the bell rang, wiping her eyes. My heart dropped in my stomach; when Jade cried, it was only when something was very serious. I hated that I put tears in her eyes.

* * *

Jade's POV

As soon as Beck leaned in my heart broke. I tried to muster every bit of my intimidating facade until class ended, but inside everything was shattered. Beck is the guy I date because he isn't the type of guy to cheat, or always look at other girls when they walked by. You could have as much blonde hair and blue eyes as you want, unless there's something wholesome below the surface, Beck wouldn't give you a second look. He is the only guy I'd ever met who isn't afraid of me, who jumped when I passed by. He took actual time to get to know me, and before I knew it he was asking me out on a date. Beck is the guy I date, most of all, because he is the guy that I love.  
That's why I didn't expect him to go along with that skunkbag's "kiss me" routine. But as soon as he did, I shut down, tuning everything and everyone out. I listened only for the bell, and silently watched my boyfriend. I saw how he tried to avoid that ditz, Vega's Bambi eye stares, and for some reason, that made it hurt more. Salty tears breached my eyes before I could stop it. Luckily, the bell rang just then. Standing swiftly, I ran out of the room. A lot of people stared as I dashed to the front doors, but I didn't give a crap. Halfway to the school's lobby, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Holding me firmly, but not hard enough to hurt me, Beck swung me around to face him. Shoving his hand off, I spun around and continued walking, wiping a fat tear off my face. He jumped in front of me, but when I kept walking, he started to trail behind me.  
"Jade! Please, babe, listen!"  
"Get away from me!"  
"Please! Let's just talk!"  
"I have nothing to SAY! Why don't you go find TORI, you two always seem to find things to do with your mouths!"  
"JADE!" He didn't stop walking behind me until I reached the side of the school, outside behind the Asphalt Cafe, where me and Beck could always count on privacy. Not able to hold it in anymore, I let the tears out.  
"HOW COULD YOU!" I slumped down, sliding against the brick wall until I felt the cement underneath me. Looking up, the look in Beck's eyes was so powerful I forgave him a little. It was raw guilt and heartbreak. He sat down next to me and buried his head in his hands.  
"I don't know... I wasn't thinking. I got caught up in-"  
"Oh save it. You're just sick of having a tough girlfriend like me and wanted a soft valley girl squeeze like Vega."  
"How... How could you say that? How could you even think that?!" His voice raised a little but then his tone softened. "You know I love you. I don't want anyone but you!"  
At this I completely lost it. I don't know why, it was so unlike me, but a single sob let out. It was followed by more, and I rested my head on my knees. My whole body shaking with the crying, I was aware of Beck's arm around me. Too upset to shake it off, I lifted my head just enough to look at him.  
"You know what I went through freshman year! You know how this sort of things effects me. I have a crappy self esteem! There, I SAID IT. Everyone knows it but you always 'saw something better' If there is something better than why DID YOU KISS HER!"  
"'Cuz I forgot for a minute."  
"Forgot what?!" I snapped. My throat was already raw from crying, and my tone wasn't going easy on my vocal cords.  
"That God put something better in my life. He gave me an angel, and she was sitting four feet in front of me. I lost sight of that because I'm an idiot. But you are amazing, Jade. You are a billion Toris. I love you. So much." I stared at him and wondered how I got so lucky to meet someone like Beck, who looked past the piercings and mean glares, and saw me.  
Later, in Beck's RV, we were have a sleep over. Nothing ever happened, we had both decided we wanted to wait until we felt we were completely ready. We had so much fun though, that didn't even cross my mind at all, though it rarely does. Beck and I were playing Clue, which he knows is my favorite board game. He had apologized so many times I had to resort to lightly punching him every time he said sorry. We skipped study hall, our last class and went to go get pizza. Beck bought me coffee, and after that we went back to his house. He had just finished moving his little pawn on the playing board when I noticed how many times he had yawned in the past 5 minutes (9 times).  
"Lets get some sleep. I have a skit to perform with Cat tomorrow and bags under my eyes won't help me play the part." He nodded, grateful I was as equally sleepy as he was; I was always good at hiding my yawns. I watched him as he fluffed a pillow for me and I couldn't help but notice how blessed I was.


	3. Chapter 3

Made-Up episode

Jade's POV

I hate Tuesdays. Slamming my locker, I looked down at my phone. Nothing from Beck. Ugh. He was supposed to be back from Canada 2 hours ago. Scowling, I kept looking at my phone as I walked to Interpretive Dance class. It was only a class I took because I need a couple extra credits and it was the only slightly interesting thing available at application time. It had been a big mistake to enroll in, it was my first period class, and then I had to walk to all my other classes, some on completely different ends of the school, with my feet and calves aching. Suddenly I remembered the one day after an especially brutal dance class when after seeing me nursing my hurting legs with an icepack, Beck carried me to all my classes for the rest of the day. Clicking off my PearPhone, I smiled for the first time this morning.  
As I walked into the schools mirrored dance studio, I looked in my reflection in the mirror. I had to admit, I had gone to extra lengths to make my makeup and hair look fantastic for Beck's first day back in a week. As I was sweeping my long black hair into a side ponytail, I noticed a guy staring at me from behind. There were only three people besides me in the studio: two girls named Chloe and Maria, and the guy. He must have been new, as I didn't recognize him. Not letting my eyes leave the elastic I was twisting around my hair, I spoke, keeping my voice calm but menacing.  
"Take a picture, I can guarantee it'll last longer." His face didn't even flinch, and instead he walked closer.  
"Sorry for staring, I'm Nathan. I just transferred here from Northridge." He tossed his light brown-red hair out of his eyes like he was the sexiest thing on the freakin planet.  
"That's great for you. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to stretch." I started to stretch my legs and arms, and when I looked back up, Nathan was still standing over me.  
"So, uh, you gonna tell me your name?"  
"GO AWAY."  
"Please?" He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows.  
"If I tell you will you stop this idiotic fail of an attempt at flirting with me?"  
"Maybe."  
"Jade"  
"Cool. So, Jade, what are you doing Friday night?"  
"Hanging out with my BOYFRIEND!"  
"I don't believe you." I spun around, fully ready to maul him, but at that moment, Beck walked through the door. Never had I been so happy to see my shaggy haired boyfriend. He gave me a cheesy smile. Returning it, I walked right up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. After about 3 seconds, he broke away.  
"I missed you, babe," he mumbled against my forehead. Smiling, I hugged him in reply. I could see Nathan frowning in the mirrors reflection. Turning my body, but still keeping my arms around Beck's waist, I smiled at the loser.  
"Do you believe me now?" I smirked. "C'mon Beck, lets skip first period."  
He smiled as he followed me, gripping my hand as I scooped up my bag and walked out the door, leaving Nathan standing there dumbfounded.

Beck and I drove to Starbucks, where Beck paid for two coffees and walked back to the car. We then drove to the beach, twenty minutes away from Hollywood Arts. We pulled into the sand covered parking lot, and went to our favorite spot safely away from the prying eyes of the lifeguards, where there were never more than 20 people besides us. Beck laid his denim jacket on the sand so we could rest our heads without getting sand and driftwood in our hair. I listened to the seagulls above us and the waves crashing endlessly against the wet shores in front of our feet, grateful for the otherwise silence. I laid my head down, the sun feeling hot on my cheeks and forehead, sighing happily as Beck's hand found mine. We just laid there on the beach for about ten minutes, squeezing each others hands. Then Beck broke the silence.  
"So who was that guy in your class?"  
I let out a short laugh.  
"Are you jealous, Beck Oliver?" I said, a playful tone in my voice. I was talking in my softer voice, the one I saved just for Beck.  
"No, you just seemed pretty pissed at him."  
"He was just flirting with me. I told him I had a boyfriend but he didn't believe me. His name's Nathan, he transferred here from Northridge. He's an idiot."  
"Oh. Well, I can't blame him for being insanely attracted to you." There was something different in his voice, though. Inside I was dumbstruck, it wasn't often that Beck got jealous.

* * *

Beck's POV

As I laid on the beach with Jade, I tried to push the jealousy away. I knew she would NEVER cheat on me, but almost no guys flirted with her. They were actually pretty afraid of her, so a guy flirting with her was surprising. I flinched when I thought that, it sounded really mean. The other thing irritating me was the look on that Nathan guys face. It was a look that said 'I'm going to win'.

The next day, I rolled over in bed. It was pretty chilly in my RV, but being a born Canadian, I didn't really care. I suddenly remembered that I had an audition today, for some play that Andre had written. I smiled. Andre had told me I was the only person auditioning for the male lead, and I knew Jade was a shoe-in for the female lead. I loved when we were in plays together.  
As I walked into the Black Box Theatre for audition, I scoped the people sitting in different cast groups. There were signs on the wall saying the character names, and I searched for the slip of paper reading Toby Sanson, the part I was auditioning for. Expecting it to be empty, I was surprised when I saw someone sitting against the wall reading the audition bit. I recognized the brown-red hair. Nathan.

Andre had promised the cast list would be posted the following day, and I was worried. Nathan was a crazy good actor, but my friends reminded me that I was too. I wasn't worried about losing the part for bragging rights, I was worried about the kissing scene. I was sure Jade was going to get the female lead, and if Nathan got the part he would be making out with her on stage. A deep hatred gurgled in my stomach, and I cursed myself. I didn't like being jealous.

I walked into Hollywood Arts on Thursday, and immediately beelined for Sikowitz's room. I looked on the wall and sure enough, there was the cast list. I skimmed until I saw Jade's name under Lana Karen, the female lead. I smiled, proud of her. Strangely though, the part I auditioned for wasn't listed. Turning around, I saw Andre talking to Sin  
about the set.  
"Hey, dude! Who got the part of Toby?"  
"Thats the thing. Sikowitz and I decided the audition bit didn't do you and Nathan's acting justice, and we couldn't decide, so we're gonna have you two audition again using the kiss scene.  
"DUDE. If Nathan auditions with the kiss scene, he's gonna have to kiss Jade! He was flirting with her the other day, and I don't like it." A sorry look crossed Andre's face. I knew it was genuine.  
"I'm sorry Beck. It's already set up."  
Crap.

* * *

Jade looked unhappy when she was called to the re auditions. She took one look at Nathan and I could have sworn I saw her gag.  
"You better do AMAZING. I don't want him to kiss me!" Swooping in to kiss her myself, she smiled a tiny grin.  
"Don't worry. It'll be ok." I said, and I saw Nathan shoot us a nasty look. Smiling inwardly, I basked in my small victory.

* * *

Jade's POV

I was seriously unhappy as I stared at Nathan. The look he was giving me was disgusting, and when he winked in my direction, I wanted to rip out his jugular vein. I tugged on Andre's sleeve.  
"Make sure Beck goes first. Then try to convince Sikowitz to give the part to him. Please." He looked surprised at my niceness, he must have realized how much this meant to me.  
"Sure," he said, and then called that Beck was going first. Smiling, I walked up the podium.  
"Lana, listen. You don't have to do this." Beck poured just enough emotion into the words. Summoning my acting skills, I said my line.

My mood was feeling a lot better. Beck had gotten the part, as Andre had convinced Sikowitz to let him have it before I had to kiss Nathan. Beck and I had walked into the abandoned hallway and were preparing to go to our next class when Beck spoke.  
"Crap, I forgot my phone! I'll be right back."  
"Ok." I looked down at my phone again when I heard the door open again. Expecting Beck, I was taken aback when I saw Nathan standing before me.  
"Hey. Say congrats to you boyfriend." His words were dripping sarcasm. I wanted to stomp really hard on his foot. My boots would have caused a lot of pain, too.  
"But since I never got to kiss you..."  
Before I could process his words, he had pushed me against the wall and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. Squirming, I struggled get free, but he was stronger than I expected. Grunting, I tried to push him away again, but he held fast. Suddenly, he was ripped away from my body, and I only saw a blur as Beck punched him in the face, hard. Nathan's nose started to bleed profusely, but I didn't care. Wiping my lips, disgusted, I flung myself into Beck's arms. Shaking as I gripped him tight, he pulled me gently down the hallway, leaving Nathan standing clutching his nose. Beck took me to the janitors closet, and took my hands.  
"Are you okay?" His voice shook with adrenaline. Nodding slowly, I shuddered when I remembered the way Nathan had forced me against the wall. Beck gathered me in a tight hug, and his body felt warm against mine. Gradually calming down, I stood up. Pulling up my boyfriend, I leaned in for a kiss, wishing we had the next class together. After he broke away from the kiss, he smiled at me.  
"Sit in the back of the room, I'll text you during class." Smiling, I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Made Up Episode

Beck's POV

I stretched my back, and a chorus of giggles erupted from the table of girls next to ours. Jade shot them a glance, and they immediately felt quiet. I smiled and stole a look at my girlfriend. It was two days after the improv kissing disaster with Tori, and Jade had long since forgiven me, but she had still been more protective than usual. I winced as I remember the incident; Jade crying because of me was something really painful to endure. But right now she looked happy as ever, her brown hair and colorful extensions pulled over her left shoulder and a content smile on her face as she caught me looking at her. I pulled her closer to me on the bench and she leaned her head on my shoulder. We were in the Asphalt Café waiting for Andre, Robbie, and Cat to join us. Hollywood Arts had 45 minute long lunch breaks, but for my group of friends, we had an hour today, as our next had been pushed back 15 minutes for whatever reason. But hey, I wasn't complaining. It felt good to relax, the L.A. sun was warm but not brutally hot, and there was a nice breeze trailing lazily through the air. It was the perfect day, and I happily put a French Fry in my mouth.  
An excited, high pitched giggle sounded and Jade pulled away from me to turn around. Andre, with Cat dangling over his shoulder, was approaching our table with Robbie in tow.  
"Why are you carrying Cat?" I asked conversationally, as if this weird a thing happened all the time, and with my friends, it actually does.  
"I lost a bet. She bet me she could hit a high note in Swanson's class, and I told her I didn't think she could, 'cause it's supposedly been 27 years since anyone at school could."  
"Never question Cat's singing skills I guess." Jade said beside me. Andre put Cat down and sat beside Robbie, who had Rex on his lap like always.  
"The ditz sure can sing." The puppet said, and Cat gasped.  
"REX!" Robbie cried, before looking apologetically at Cat.  
"Oh, by the way, there's a rumor going around school."  
"Oh no, what is it this time?" I said.  
Andre looked hesitantly at me and then Jade, as if wondering if he should tell us.  
"Well, SPIT IT OUT!" Jade snapped. Andre didn't flinch; my best friend was used to Jade's temper.  
"It's saying you and Jade broke up." I could practically feel Jade getting pissed, and I had to say I was too.  
"We DIDN'T break up. Do you have any idea who started it?"  
"OOOOOH! I DO, I DO!" Cat raised her hand in the air and began waving it frantically. "It was that new girl Tori. You know, the one you kissed. She told me after class yesterday that you two had broken up after the kiss!"  
"Why would she do that?" I asked. I guess it had kinda looked bad when Jade ran from class the other day, but we had made up! Jade had had a dentist's appointment yesterday and hadn't been in school, so it must have just looked like we weren't together, because I usually spend all day with Jade. But seriously how stupid could that girl get? Did she think I liked her now? Ugh. I thought this catastrophe was over.  
As soon as Jade was about to explode, I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
"Don't worry babe. We'll set her straight."  
Suddenly, as I separated from Jade to continue eating my sandwich, I felt myself being pushed away from her. Tori had just wedged herself in between my girlfriend and I, and everyone at our tables eyes grew wide as saucers.  
"Um. What are you doing?" Andre asked her.  
"Sitting." Tori replied all too innocently.  
"Well could you sit somewhere else, like maybe a demolition site?!" Jade had stood up and was towering over Tori, and I stood up too, rushing to keep a fight from breaking out. Placing my hands on Jade's shoulders, I looked into her eyes with a look that said, calm down, I got this. She shrunk down and took her seat as I moved my food to the other side of Jade, something that made Tori look mad.  
"I thought you two broke up?"  
"No matter what rumor you spread, we ARE NOT BROKEN UP." Jade snarled.  
"I didn't start the rumor, Sinjin told me you guys did and someone must have overheard me and Cat talking about it! Wait, so you guys are still together?"  
"Yeah." I said in a firm voice. Tori didn't even try to keep the disappointment off her face.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, you little b-"  
"Jade!" I said, cutting her off. "Lets go ask Sikowitz if those audition skits are ready yet." She looked up at me and her face softened.  
"Fine." Standing up and throwing her food away, she kissed me on the lips. I responded for a second, and then took her hand and walked away.

* * *

Jade's POV

I wanted to kill her. Literally, like sneak into her room at night and kill her. How DARE she!  
"Babe, it was an innocent-" I cut my boyfriend off.  
"Don't even try to defend her! She thinks that you're into her now because of that stupid kiss, and she wants me out of the picture!"  
"Ok, so that's a logical assumption, but I'm not into her! I love you, and if she tries to flirt I'll ignore her. I promise."  
"It's ok. I trust YOU, but not that little bimbo." I sighed in anger. Beck slid his arm around my waist and kissed the top if my head, and my anger started to melt.

* * *

Beck's POV

I picked up a new textbook off my RV floor. I had been studying for an hour straight, and my brain was completely overwhelmed. I had had to do damage control at school because of the rumor of Jade and I breaking up, and I was exhausted before I even got home. Suddenly, I heard my mom calling for me from the house.

"Beckett, your little friend is here!"

I was surprised as she said this, one because she didn't use my embarrassing first name often, and two because I hadn't made any plans with my friends. It couldn't have been Jade; she would have just walked right into my RV. I questioningly looked up as my door opened and Tori stepped through.

"Um, hi?"

"Hey Beck! Sorry, I just thought we could study for our english lit midterm." She smiled widely, started to unpack her books, and didn't seem to notice she was completely inviting herself in.

"Um... Sure." I said, and tried not to think what would happen if Jade stopped by.

"So Beck, about the rumor, I didn't start it. I promise." She put her hand on mine and I politely pulled away with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I believe you." I cleared my throat and mustered that courage to continue. "Listen, I'm really sorry if I led you on with the kiss in improv, but I'm not... Into you... In that way. I love Jade." Tori looked upset as I finished. I thought she might cry, but then something different replaced the sadness. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it wasn't anything I had seen from Tori.

"Oh my gosh. I completely understand!" She then looked down at her book again and continued reading as if nothing had happened. Satisfied, I checked my phone to see a text from Jade. I let a little smile cross my face as I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Tori Fixes Beck and Jade pt. 2

Jade's POV

It seemed like forever that Beck and I were kissing on the stage, the audience's applause a distant rumble; unimportant compared to the guy holding me at the moment. Everything blurred as I kissed him, and suddenly, a memory came back to me. A very painful memory. I pulled away, and waved at the crowd before walking off the stage, Beck following. As we reached backstage, where Andre had just gotten up to continue MC-ing.

Beck was smiling shyly at me from across the room. He noticed my sad look, though.

"What's wrong?" Worry was invading his tone; it was clear how much he cared by the way he lightly put his hand on my shoulder. I looked away.

"You tried to kiss Tori."

"What? How did you-"

"Tori left her webcam on. As I was getting ready for the awards show, I kinda couldn't help but see."

"That's why you let her perform?"

"Because of what she did. Yeah. It killed me seeing you do that. I just... How am I supposed to know if those feelings haven't gone away?"

Beck responded to me by kissing me. It was a tame kiss, but it was my favorite kind. It was sweet, and long. I felt Beck's hand close around mine as he pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered. I knew then and there that those weren't just words, they were fact.


End file.
